leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kalista/@comment-26034614-20150516005530/@comment-15372885-20150516133446
I would like to know your idea of 'balanced', as Kalista is not balanced at all, in my opinion. First, let's check out her passive, Martial Poise. The idea of the skill is nice : giving a marksman some escape/tool for repositionning. But this passive gives her so much mobility that it is almost impossible to get to her with a melee without ranged/targeted stun or root. A good Kalista will just dodge any cc that is range and does not instantly affect her. The only thing she needs to trigger it is enemies ... Oh, wait ! She can also triggers it with her q ! Also, this makes her almost UNAFFECTED by slows that don't affect attack speed (tried to kill one with Olaf, while hitting axe after axe, T2 boots, and frozen mallet. Couldn't get to her). As long as she has around 1.5as, this passive will make her one of the most mobile adc. If someone has it, I would like to know the values for her dash range, without boots, with t1 boots, and with T2 boots. I won't talk about her Q, as I think it's the most balanced part of her kit, with her ult. Secondly, let's talk about her W. I think this spell is strong, but is quite balanced : It gives her vision, but not too much, and not too often. The passive part is nice. I think % max hp in magic damage when all her other sources of damage are physical is nice, but the conditon to deal these damages balances it pretty well. Now, the thing that makes Kalista one of the most broken champs in LoL, at the moment, in my opinion : her E. Thsi spells looks like Twitch's E, so I'll compare the two of them a bit : Twitch's E deals 20/35/50/65/80 damage + (15/20/25/30/35 (+ 20% ap) (+ 25% BONUS ad))/stack and can have up to 6 stacks. These stacks also deal true damage over time (1/2/3/4/5/6 true damage/s for 6 seconds per stack). It costs from 50 to 90 mana. Kalista's E deals 20/30/40/50/60 (+ 60% TOTAL ad) for the first spear, and 10/15/20/25/30 (+ 30% TOTAL ad) for every other spear. It also gets a cd reset on kill, and refunds half of the cost for every kill (up to the total cost of the spell). It always costs 40 mana. Let's consider the two of them fighting in lane, at lvl5, with 30 bonus ad each, let's see the damage they would deal with their spell (1 stack/6 stack/6+ stack) : Twitch deals 83 + 18 true damage/248 + 108 true damage/248 damage + 108 true damage wih E, under these conditions. Kalista deals 97/309/309 + 44 spear after the 6th one, under the same conditions. So Kalista deals more damage (less if taking twitch's passive into account) for 1 to 6 spears in, and will deal more damage (even taking twitch's passive into account) as she has more than 7 spears in the opponent. Now, let's take a end game situation, where both of them have around 300 ad (100 base ad, and 200 bonus ad). The damage for 1/6/6+ stacks are : Twtich's e deals 165 + 36 true damage/590 + 216 true damage/590 + 216 true damage under these conditions Kalista will deal 240/850/850 + 122/spear. And she doesn't have a reachable upper limit for the number of spears she can get on a target. So Kalista outdamage twitchs with one or more than seven stacks, and with Runaan, she can apply it to several targets at the same time. Killing ONE of the targets while activating E will slow the others that had stack on them, and reset the cd of the skill, while refunding half of the mana cost. In other words, Kalista's E infinite scaling, cd reset, and almost non-existent mana cost makes it one of the strongest skills in the game at the moment. It allows her to farm quite easily (also under turret), secure kills and neutral objectives alike, and has almost no mana cost, and gets reset if it gets a kill (even a minion kill !)